1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a memory card connector. In particular, the present invention relates to the grounding means for a memory card connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to the grounding means for a memory card connector that is easily attached but secure from departing.
2. Technical Background
Semiconductor integrated circuit memory cards, in particular, a number of IC peripheral cards for portable computers are widely adopted in microprocessor-based computer systems as the means of peripheral device expansion. One of such memory cards is the PCMCIA card as proposed by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association. This association is a computer industry group that defined the PCMCIA standard for small electronic cards and the way these cards communicate with the host computer.
Although, as the name implies, the PCMCIA cards were intended primarily for the memory expansion of the portable computer systems that require reduced overall system size, however, the PCMCIA standard has now evolved from its very first edition, Type I, through Type II, and now Type III within a relatively short period of time. The PCMCIA standard has been adopted by peripheral devices other than the memory expansion adapter cards. They include, for example, PCMCIA network cards, SCSI cards, facsimile/modem cards, even the sound cards and hard disk drive cards. It should therefore be noted that although the present invention utilizes the term "memory card connector", however, it should be understood that the card connector of the present invention is not limited to the category of memory cards only, other categories of peripheral functional cards are also applicable in the use of the memory card of the present invention.
With the wide acceptance of the PCMCIA cards for the microprocessor-based computer systems, in particular in the category of notebook computers, those computer systems providing the compatibility to the PCMCIA cards would have to be equipped with at least one PCMCIA slot. The memory card slot is basically an electrical signal connector that provides for the electrical connection between the electronic circuitry as contained in the PCMCIA card and the host system logic circuitry.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing of the present invention depicts a perspective view of a conventional memory card connector with the components thereof shown in exploded manner. A description of the prior art memory cards connector serves to assist in the description of the present invention.
As is seen in FIG. 1, a conventional memory card connector 1, which is suitable for receiving the insertion of a memory card not shown in the drawing. The memory card connector 1 is shown to generally comprise a guide frame 10, a pair of grounding strips 16, a top cover plate 20, a connector head 30, a rocker lever 40, a push-out plate 50, and a push rod 60.
The guide frame 10 has a pair of guiding slots 12 formed along both sides of the memory card connector 1 that extend along the direction of the insertion and removal of the memory card in and out of the memory card connector 1. The guiding slots 12 are utilized to receive the edges of the memory card when inserted. The guide frame 10 has attached thereto a pair of grounding strips 16, with each of them attached to one side of the guide frame 10 that provide for the electrical contact with the edge of the memory card that has been inserted therein. This allows for the establishment of the grounding path that is necessary when the memory card is inserted into the connector and becomes a portion of the electronic circuitry of the entire system.
The conventional memory card connector 1 as shown in FIG. 1 employs a simple method to provide for the attachment of the grounding strips 16 thereto. Each of the grounding strips 16 has a bent portion 162, which is received in a correspondingly provided receiving slot 18 on the side of the guide frame 10. This allows for the grounding strips 16 to be fixed in the guiding slots 12 of the guide frame 10, thereby establishing the required electrical grounding path.
However, the attachment of the grounding strips 16 to the guide frame 10 is simply provided by the insertion of the bent portion 162 of the grounding strips 16 in the receiving slot 18. This is obviously an insecure way of attachment, and fall off of the grounding strips 16 may easily become a fact, especially when the memory card is inserted or removed from the slot.